


Flirt

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: Vilkas always gets flustered when you flirt with him. But what happens when he flirts back?
Relationships: Vilkas (Elder Scrolls)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Flirt

**Author's Note:**

> Got a request from Tumblr to write some Vilkas. Here is the request:  
> "I loved the Hircine!! Thank you!!! Okay next monster fucker request, how about some wholsome Vilkas getting very flustered by readers blatant flirting but one time he flirts back and reader is just *blushes intensly*"

You were a flirt. Everyone in Whiterun knew it. That silver tongue of yours could get you out of any trouble that came your way. You could get away with murder, you were just that good. So, it really was no surprise to anyone that you would be a shameless flirt. It was one of your favourite pastimes. And the one who received the most attention from you was Vilkas.

He didn't mind the attention or try to deter you whenever you openly flirted with him. He quite enjoyed it. The way words could just simply roll off your tongue with ease still baffled him. You made it look so easy. And it annoyed him that he couldn't flirt back. 

He wasn't the best at it. His brother, Farkas, had teased him about it every time he stumbled over his words and attempted to flirt back. Even now he could still hear Farkas' boisterous laughter ringing in his ears.

"What's the matter? Khajiit got your tongue?" Farkas would jeer.

Vilkas thought he would never hear the end of it. It was hard for Vilkas to remain composed and not get flustered with your blatant flirting. You were good and you knew it. But one day, Vilkas knew he would get you back. One day he knew his time would come where the tables would be turned. And today was that day. 

It was just another ordinary day in the mead hall of Jorrvaskar. Every member of the Companions were gathered around the large dining area, eating and drinking their fill as their loud voices rang throughout the halls. Farkas and Aela were deep into a conversation about their greatest battle achievements and their voices were the loudest. Everyone was invested in the tales they spun and listened with great intent. Even Vilkas went along with the clearly exaggerated stories that spilled from Farkas. He had been so distracted that he almost didn't notice when you joined him. You slid up to his side, leaning both your elbows on the table as you rested your weight on them. Your shoulder almost bumped against Vilkas and he damn near choked on his mead when he finally noticed you. You were also annoyingly good at sneaking without making a sound. A smile lit up your face as you watched Vilkas sputter for a moment, trying not to choke on his drink. 

"Good evening" you greeted.

Vilkas cleared his throat. "Good evening" he replied, mouth still hovering at the rim of his tankard.

His eyes nervously flitted about as he tried to think of anything other than your body so close to his. He vehemently fought off the heat that threatened to rise to his cheeks. He hadn't seen you all day and deep down he was excited to have you around again. But he did his best to hide it. He didn't want to look like a smitten little pup. 

You leaned closer until your shoulder bumped his, gaining his attention once more. A coy smile curled your lips, your eyes twinkling and reflecting the candlelight. 

"So, how's the prettiest person in all of Whiterun doing today?"

And there it was, your infamous flirting. Aela's voice was loud enough to drown out what you were saying but Vilkas could hear you just fine sitting next to you. He took another long swig of his drink, his eyes never leaving the little performance Aela and Farkas were giving everyone. He didn't really give much thought to what he was about to say as he was distracted by the events unfolding before his eyes. He hummed in thought as he tilted his head slightly, directing his words to you.

"I don't know" he replied. "How have you been today?"

All he got in response was silence. His brow furrowed slightly and he finally turned his head to get a proper look at you. You stood there in stunned silence, eyes a little wide and mouth slightly ajar as you stared blankly at Vilkas. Heat slowly spread to your face and you awkwardly cleared your throat.

"Good one" you muttered under your breath. 

Vilkas' eyes widened slightly when he realised what he had just done. He flirted with you. He actually did it without becoming a stuttering mess. He had achieved the impossible. Now it was your turn to have the Khajiit catch your tongue. A sense of overwhelming pride filled his being and he sat a little straighter in his chair with a small smile tilting his lips. 

"Thank you" he replied.

You were able to recover from your momentary stupor quite quickly and you were able to brush it off with ease. Your sly smile returned as you leaned closer to Vilkas, almost resting your head on his shoulder.

"I didn't know you could flirt" you chimed. "Honestly, that was as smooth as Skjor's bald head."

Vilkas almost spat out his mouthful of alcohol as he erupted with laughter. 


End file.
